Imaging devices, such as printers, generally receive documents in an initial format and process the documents into a different format so hardware elements within the printer can transfer the documents to a medium, e.g., paper. However, the initial format of the documents is, for example, a page description language (PDL) such as PCL or PostScript. These initial formats are complex and difficult to modify or manually author. That is, a document that is encoded in a PDL format is encoded in a way that is difficult to read and/or to augment without considerable effort on the part of a user. Accordingly, generating documents in a PDL format generally occurs by first creating the documents using a high level language that is then processed into a PDL format. Consequently, generating documents in a PDL format is complex and time consuming.